Making Carlos Happy
by BigTimeRusher1092
Summary: Griffin rewards the boys for their work on their third album making everyone except Carlos happy. Kendall, James and Logan try to help but can Carlos sort things out on his own? Please read, the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**To celebrate the arrival of BTR's new album, 24/Seven, I have written this story. Please read on and let me know what you think, thank you and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Chapter 1

"Okay, so you boys have been working really hard on this third album, twenty-four/ seven, and I decided that you deserve a reward." Griffin, Gustavo's boss, began.

"Oooh, are we having a party?" Carlos butted in.

"No Carlos. You're not having a party, you're having…" Griffin continued.

"I bet we're getting a monkey!" Carlos squealed excitedly.

"No you're not getting a monkey! You're going to be able…" Griffin tried again. Carlos was about to take another guess, he raised one finger into the air and took a deep breath but before he could say whatever weird idea was on his mind, he was cut off.

"Carlos!" James, Logan and Kendall chorused.

"Let Griffin finish!" Kendall added, making chopping actions in the air with his hands both sides of his body as he said each word.

"Like I was saying, I have decided to give you boys a reward. Now, I now that you guys like to goof off and "hang" with your girls," Griffin stated, making air-apostrophes around the word hang. "So, I have decided that you can go on your world tour and you can take your girls with you!" Griffin finally ended, clasping him hands together. "Well now that I have got that sorted, I need to go and bathe in some freshly squeezed orange juice! I've got to keep those pesky goblins away!" He added as he walked down the corridor, away from Gustavo, Kelly, Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall's confused faces. Then Gustavo shook his head and stepped in front of the boys, snapping them out of their confusion too.

"Dogs! In case Griffin didn't make that clear enough, you can bring _one_ girl each! No bringing any more than that!" Gustavo yelled then Kelly walked around to stand next to Gustavo.

"Oh, and boys, you can have the rest of the day off but only because me and Gustavo have gotta plan this tour out!" Kelly added before sending them off down the corridor.

"Yes! I can't believe Griffin is actually letting us bring a girl each!" Kendall exclaimed as he fist pumped the air.

"I know! I can _finally_ do something nice for Camille!" Logan added.

"Yeah, and now _I_ am _finally_ going out with Lucy, I can bring her to make out with in between concerts!" James said with a dreamy expression before whipping his lucky comb out of nowhere and running it through his already perfect hair.

"James!" Logan and Kendall yelled, "No details please!" Logan added.

"I want a party though! It's not fair!" Carlos whined childishly.

"Yeah but Carlos this is better because we get to bring our girlfriends with us! Now we can fully enjoy the experience of a lifetime!" Logan lectured as they stepped outside into the warm Californian air.

"That's easy for you to say! You three have all got girlfriends! It's not fair; I haven't ever even had one _proper_ girlfriend!" Carlos sounded really upset; he looked down at the pale pavement as he walked.

"Oh…" Logan sighed.

"Well we could always help you find a potential girlfriend!" Kendall tried to comfort him.

"Yeah like that'll work! Last time we tried that we failed! Remember that speed-dating thing that you came up with Kendall?" Carlos asked with a scowl on his face, "Well look at how well that worked! I'm still alone! There must be something wrong with me." Carlos' voice trailed off.

"Hey, Carlos don't say that about yourself. There is nothing wrong with you! You're perfectly fine!" James told his smaller friend.

"But James, you're like a girl magnet! Girls are always attracted to you and Logan and Kendall!" Carlos stated.

"Hey, buddy if you want us to help you we will!" Kendall said as he rubbed Carlos' shoulder. Carlos shrugged him off then pushed through the Palm Woods doors before storming off to the apartment. On the way he passed Jo, this only made his situation worse, reminding him of his problem; he wasn't that bad was he?

"Woah! What's up with Carlos? I haven't seen him mad like that since the Jennifer's took his corn dog, stomped on it then threw the remains into the trash!" Jo exclaimed, waving her arms around madly.

"Girl trouble." Kendall, James and Logan chorused together.

"Oh, well I'll see you guys later then, I'm not getting involved!" Jo told them before kissing Kendall's cheek and skipping off towards her apartment.

"I am so taking Jo with me on the tour!" Kendall sighed dreamily.

"I kinda feel bad for Carlos now, we all have girlfriends, and he deserves one too!" James started, Kendall and Logan nodding in agreement.

"I mean he's a nice guy! I know he may not have gorgeous hair like mine, or…" James was cut off by Logan before he could finish,

"James!" Logan yelled both he and Kendall knew where James' conversation was going. James opened his mouth, about to continue, when Kendall jumped in before he could even start whatever it was he was going to say,

"Enough! Let's just go back to the apartment to cheer Carlos up!" Kendall spoke up quickly, not wanting to hear the rest of James' rant.

"Yeah, let's order a pizza or something. Carlos loves pizza, although I will never understand…" Logan started, about to lecture them about some weird science thing probably involving pizza, since that was the subject that they were on.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled, turning to face his rambling friend.

"Okay, let's just go back to the apartment." Logan muttered. Suddenly realising they had been standing in the entrance to the lobby for the past five minutes; they began casually walking towards the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendall opened the door to the apartment and sighed when he saw Carlos. Carlos was lying there on his stomach with his face buried in the bright orange couch. Out of nowhere, Mrs Knight suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Boys! What's wrong with Carlos?" Mrs Knight said sternly, motioning her hand over to the couch.

"Girl trouble!" The boys repeated for a second time, Carlos groaned and then Mrs Knight sighed and walked away shaking her head.

"Hey Carlos, want some pizza?" James called out to his friend as he walked towards the couch.

"Yeah!" Carlos' muffled voice called out.

"Kendall! Go order some pizza!" James ordered

"Okay, what does everyone want?" Kendall asked.

"Just order the same as usual!" Carlos whined, his face still in the couch.

"Okay! Chill out man, jeez!" Kendall muttered as he raised his hands and walked over to grab the phone.

"Carlos, you can't lay like that forever! Get your face outta the couch before it turns orange!" James mocked.

"James, his face is _not _going to go orange!" Logan corrected, James rolled his eyes and sat down on the other couch. Logan shook Carlos' shoulder gently.

"Carlos! Come on!" Logan whined.

"No no no, not like that!" James instructed, "Like this!" James said as he yanked Carlos up into a sitting position. Carlos scowled, his face showed anger but his eyes were red, it looked like he had cried a little. Not a lot but just enough to redden his eyes.

"Awww man! James why did you have to do that?" Logan yelled waving his arms around frantically.

"Ow." Carlos whimpered, rubbing his upper arm. He pulled his arm round to see the large red mark now forming on his arm. Carlos sat there quietly before looking down with a slight pout on his face.

"What happened?" Kendall asked when he walked over to the couch, Logan looking fed up, James looking guilty and Carlos looking like he was about to cry.

"James hurt me!" Carlos whined

"No, I just yanked him up by the arm a little too hard that's all! I didn't mean it!" James said defensively.

"Yes you did!" Carlos yelled at him "Look what you did!" Carlos waved his arm frantically in James' face.

"Oh quit whining, you get worse than that in hockey!" James scowled.

"Okay that's enough!" Kendall yelled

"I think you two should separate for a little while!" Logan suggested.

"Fine!" Carlos and James yelled moving as far away from each other as the couch would allow. Then the doorbell rang,

"I'll get it!" Mrs Knight called as she ran around the corner, she opened the door and took the four boxes of pizza from the delivery man then paid him the cash that Kendall had left on the side. "Here, take your pizza's boys!" Mrs Knight said as she placed them down on the Kitchen sideboard before leaving them to do whatever she was doing before again.

"Kendall! Pass me my pizza!" James yelled

"Get it yourself!" Kendall yelled back

"My feet hurt though!" James whined

"Stop being such baby!" Kendall called "And if your feet hurt that much I'll get momma Logan on ya!" Kendall teased

"Oh, god no, I'll get my pizza myself!" James hurriedly said as he ran to get his pizza before returning to his seat.

"Hey!" Logan whined

"What? You are like a mother when someone is ill! You go into doctor overdrive!" Kendall told him

"Oh well, next time your ill I'll leave you to fend for yourselves!" Logan told them as he took a seat on the floor with his pizza.

"Dude! You make it sound like we're in the wilderness in a life or death situation!" Carlos laughed

"Oh well, someone's happy" Logan muttered

"Yeah but I'm always happy for pizza!" Carlos said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"That is true!" Kendall said as he handed Carlos his pizza before taking a seat next to him.

"Do you forgive me then?" James said sweetly

"Yeah, I can't be sad or angry when we have pizza, it's not fair!" Carlos stated

"Dude, pizza has no feelings! How can it be unfair on the pizza?" Kendall asked

"Oh, just because you don't hear it screaming when you take a bite of it!" Carlos yelled. He started doing an impression of a screaming pizza whilst he still had actual pizza in his mouth, spraying it all over Logan's back.

"Oh man! Again? Really Carlos?" Logan asked motioning to the pizza that was currently covering him.

"Sorry!" Carlos muttered, his face stuffed with pizza. At least Carlos was happy now. Although it didn't take much, it was nice to see him smiling again, even if it did have consequences for Logan.

"Anyway, tomorrow we get the details on the tour!" James told them in between bites of pizza.

"Dude, shut up!" Kendall yelled motioning to Carlos who was innocently scoffing the last remains of what was once a pizza.

"Oh, sorry." James said apologetically. After they had finished eating, Mrs Knight went to fetch Katy from the pool and took her to get some more groceries (you can never have enough). Meanwhile the guys watched movies all night, eventually falling asleep on one another. Even in his dreams, Carlos was still thinking about getting a girlfriend, poor Carlos. Everything has a way of working out though, doesn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my God! I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Jo squealed excitedly as she got on board the tour bus.

"I know, it's so amazing!" Lucy continued,

"And the best part is that we're here with our favourite guys!" Camille finished with a dreamy voice. She sighed then slapped Logan, who was standing next to her, before sighing happily again. Logan rubbed his cheek with his hand whilst Kendall and James snickered at him.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Logan whined before taking a seat next to Carlos, Carlos was listening to the Elevate album and had it up so loud that he couldn't hear anything going to around him. Carlos thought that if he didn't have any music on he would have to listen to kissing, which was something that he really did not want to do. He felt the small sofa dip down next to him, he looked up and saw Logan sitting there, rubbing his cheek, Camille must have slapped him again.

"James, can you put my bag somewhere?" Lucy asked her boyfriend, seeing that Kendall was already moving Jo's bag.

"Sure, pass it here, I'll be right back." James replied, taking Lucy's bag and lifting it with one hand.

"Man, you're strong!" Lucy said, blushing slightly as she realised she had said it out loud,

"You Know I am!" James laughed before winking and flipping his head to get his hair out from his face. And then James carried Lucy's bag down into the part of the tour bus she'd be sleeping in.

"Do you want me to take your bag for you, Camille?" Logan asked politely,

"No, I'll take it myself Logie-Bear!" Camille reassured him before kissing his cheek and skipping off with her bag.

**Getting Ready For the First Concert**

"Dogs, you know what you have to do! Take to that stage and then rock it out!" Gustavo yelled before walking away, Kelly following closely behind.

"Okay, in five minutes we go onto that stage. We are gonna do awesome, so get ready you guys because this is gonna be hectic!" Kendall gave a small speech.

"Yeah, we're gonna rock that stage!" James agreed.

"I just can't wait to see all the fans!" Carlos said excitedly jumping up and down

"Carlos! Contain your excitement buddy! Use it on the dancing!" Logan tried to calm the hyper boy down but he was far too happy.

"Sorry Logan but I'm too happy to calm down!" Carlos yelled, Kendall and James laughed a little at how hyper Carlos was.

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna go say by to Jo!" Kendall breathed out,

"Yeah I'm gonna say bye too!" James and Logan chorused before following Kendall.

"And I'll just stay here, by myself…" Carlos whispered before going to sit down in the backstage sofa. Carlos fiddled with his helmet before putting it on the seat next to him.

"Carlos!" James called out, Carlos turned around to see James standing over him, behind the sofa.

"Finished making out?" Carlos muttered, he was still angry about the fact he was left alone.

"What? Carlos we weren't making out!" James exclaimed.

"We were all just saying good bye before the concert!" Kendall carried on.

"What wrong?" Logan asked him, Logan crouched down in front of Carlos and pulled his hands from his head. The expression on Carlos' face was heart-breaking, he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"N-nothing." Carlos muttered.

"Is it because you're lonely?" James asked, Carlos kept his head down.

"No! It's because you guys all keep leaving me to be with your girlfriends! Like earlier, you guys all walked off to say bye but you forgot about me and left me all alone. I'm not good looking like all you guys so I don't have a girlfriend and all you're doing is rubbing it in my face! All of you are, and none of you seem to care!" Carlos yelled before chewing on his bottom lip regretting what he had just done, the other guys were all taken back by Carlos sudden outbreak of anger. He never ever got angry at them.

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled angrily, he sounded like a parent telling his child off.

"Carlos, you've gotta learn to be happy for other people, the world doesn't revolve around you, ya know!" James yelled back, Kendall pulled James back and glared at him.

"Carlos we'll carry this conversation on after the concert!" Kendall said coldly. Logan still didn't know what to say so he just stood there. Carlos suddenly felt really scared, the other guys were all older, taller and stronger than him and he was unsure of what they were gonna do, they were meant to be his friends weren't they?

**Back on the Tour Bus**

Logan, James and Kendall told Jo, Camille and Lucy to go to the tiny bedrooms; they said that they needed to have a private conversation with Carlos. Kendall and James stood one side and Carlos stood the opposite, so he was facing them. Not knowing where to stand Logan just stood at the side, so it was almost a circle.

"Carlos, what the hell was that all about before the concert!?" James yelled

"I-I don't k-know-w!" Carlos stuttered, bracing his-self, thinking someone was going to punch him like the bullies did when he was seven years old.

"Carlos, what did you expect us to do? Leave our girlfriends and do nothing with them just so we could keep your happy? You don't know how spite full you are?" Kendall began yelling, not being able to control the words coming out from his mouth.

"Is that it? Is that what you want? Is it only you that deserves to be happy? You want all of us to suffer just so that you're happy?" James yelled in Carlos' face. James was always very protective when anyone said anything about someone he cared about, even if it was Carlos.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Carlos whispered "P-please do-n't-t hurt m-me." He begged. Logan could see that they had forgotten how sensitive Carlos is, Carlos was standing there shaking, tears welling up in his eyes. Kendall instantly began to regret what he was doing.

"Guys, leave Carlos alone, he said he was sorry. Let's just forget about it all!" Logan spoke up. Kendall was about to say sorry when James went in and spoke.

"Carlos, you'd better not say anything about this again. Just because you haven't got a girlfriend, because you're a weird so and so, we don't have to suffer!" James warned, James turned around and was about to start walking towards the bedrooms when Logan tripped on something and accidently shoved James.

"So, you wanna play it like that do you?!" James yelled in Carlos face, thinking Carlos was the one who had shoved him.

"It w-wasn't me! Logan s-slipped!" Carlos tried to yell, his voice cracking as tears began to fall from his eyes. He let out a small squeak before James shoved him twice as hard, Carlos fell backwards and whacked his head of the corner of the small wooden coffee table and smashed his hand into the vase of flowers from Jo. Carlos lay there for a few seconds.

"Don't lie to me!" James muttered before watching Carlos sprint to the other end of the bus.

"James, it was me, I slipped into you!" Logan yelled.

"Wait, you did?" James asked

"Yes!" Logan yelled

"Oh, why couldn't you just let it go, Carlos didn't mean what he said, he just felt left out!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Let's go and find him, I need to apologise." James muttered

"We all do!" Kendall replied.

Carlos ran into Jo on his way to his room,

"Carlos, what did they do to you?" Jo asked concerned, Carlos shook his head before running off again, his bed was in a tiny room at the very bottom of the bus. He got under the covers and sobbed, his whole body shaking. He felt so stupid, why did he have to go ahead and say all that?

"Carlos?" Jo's voice called out, Carlos tried to keep quite but his hand was hurting so badly, he looked down at it but couldn't see anything because he was under the covers. He heard footsteps and rolled over, facing towards the wall as he did so the blanket fell of the bed. Carlos looked down at his hand and screamed, there was glass and blood covering it, the door opened and James and Kendall managed to squeeze into the room, there was no more room for anyone else so the other waited outside.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry!" James Said gently

"I'm really sorry too!" Kendall added. James gently rolled Carlos over so he could see his face, but Carlos got really scared and fainted.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled. Logan switched place with James and Kendall looked down at his friend. Poor Carlos, he thought. Why did he work his self up so much? Oh well, he'll be better soon, Carlos was just upset and Carlos being Carlos, he had already forgiven everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There, that should do it!" Logan exclaimed as he finished wrapping the bandage around Carlos' hand.

"Ow, it still hurts though!" Carlos whined, tears beginning to well up inside his big brown eyes, he quickly blinked them back though.

"It will hurt for a little while, buddy, but I promise that it will get better!" Logan said as he kneeled down on the floor to pack his medical case away. Carlos followed Logan out of the room and felt all the eyes on him, Jo, Camille and Lucy were on one side and James and Kendall were on the other. Carlos sat down on the tiny sofa and hissed as he rubbed his hand gently.

"Carlos, I… _we're_ sorry. We know that you were just feeling left out. Best buds?" Kendall asked, holding his hand out to Carlos.

"Yeah, I forgive you! Best bud!" Carlos smiled as he shook Kendall's hand. James pushed past Kendall so he was closer to Carlos; James noticed that Carlos backed away a little.

"Carlos, buddy, I am so sorry, I should have never hurt you! I'm feel really bad about your hand…" James stopped to nervously rub the back of his neck.

"It's okay James, I know that you didn't mean it! Other best bud!" Carlos stood up and gave James a hug.

"Thank god for that, it would be really awkward and stuff if you guys weren't friends!" Logan chuckled nervously. Then literally everyone in the room turned to look at Logan.

"And I just made this awkward didn't I?" Logan concluded

"Yup!" Everyone chorused back.

"Hmm, Come on Camille, I'm gonna cook you up some food!" Logan called before grabbing Camille's hand and leading her into the tiny tour bus kitchen.

"I'm starved… Jo do you want something to eat?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." Jo admitted, rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, Carlos, do you want anything?" Kendall replied, turning to look at Carlos.

"Corn dogs! You did bring some, right?" Carlos asked

"Yeah we've got corn dogs!" Kendall laughed before walking off with Jo, Carlos trailing behind.

"Lucy, do you want anything?" James asked sweetly

"Yeah I could do with some food!" Lucy exclaimed before grabbing James' arm and leading him to the food. Jo stood behind Kendall; she had her head on Kendall's back and her arms around his waist.

"Kendall?" Jo asked sweetly

"Yeah?" Kendall replied

"Is it tomorrow that you reveal that completion winner?" Jo continued

"Yeah, why?" Kendall asked whilst slicing some strawberries.

"Oh I was just wondering, anyway, what was that all about, the contest I mean." Jo questioned

"Oh it was another one of those spend the day with big time rush contest, except this time there is only one winner rather than four." Kendall explained.

"Okay. Mmm, those strawberries look real nice!" Jo explained.

"I know they do, it's because I made them!" Kendall laughed.

"Technically you didn't _make_ the strawberries, you just brought them and then cut them up." Logan informed his friend from the other side of the tiny tour bus kitchen.

"_Technically_, you better shut up!" Kendall scowled,

"Holy cheese, some ones angry!" Carlos laughed.

"Just shut up and do what you gotta do!" Kendall muttered as he placed the assortment of fruit he had been preparing into two brightly coloured bowls.

"Kendall?" Carlos whined

"What Carlos?" Kendall replied, untangling himself from Jo's grasp as he turned to look at his smaller friend.

"Where are my corndogs?"

"Oh, I left them in the microwave, just go and grab them when…" Carlos had already run off, "You want them." Kendall finished with a sigh. James and Logan had already finished making their food and where sitting back in the lounge with Carlos, Camille and Lucy. Kendall and Jo went to join them.

**Announcing the contest winners**

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan stood in front of the massive crowd, their faces red and sweaty with all the exhaustion of performing. They were about to announce the contest results to the "spend the day with big time rush" contest. Jo, Lucy and Camille had resorted to a separate tour bus to spend the night and the next day in, the girls weren't suppost to be in the Big Time Rush tour bus whilst the competition winner was spending the day with big time rush as it could get awkward.

"Okay guys! Whose ready to hear the results?" Kendall shouted into the audience, a loud roar of screaming girls confirmed that answer as a yes.

"Okay, we're gonna count to three then Carlos is gonna read out the name of the lucky person who gets to spend the day with us!" James Yelled with a smile as the screaming got louder, Logan passed Carlos a large golden envelope containing the results before starting the countdown.

"3!" Logan yelled

"2!" James held two fingers in the air to represent the number he was shouting about.

"1!" Kendall called with the world's biggest smile, trying to look in every direction at once.

"And the winner of the Spend the day with Big Time Rush contest is… Gwyndolynn Brook the seventeen year old from Los Angeles, California!" Carlos yelled eagerly awaiting to see which of the hundreds of girls was going to appear walking up the steps to the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"And the winner of the Spend the day with Big Time Rush contest is… Gwyndolynn Brook the seventeen year old from Los Angeles, California!" Carlos yelled eagerly awaiting to see which of the hundreds of girls was going to appear walking up the steps to the stage._

"Come up here Gwyndolynn! Come on don't be shy!" Kendall called into the microphone looking around in the crowd. A few moments later a few yellow coated security guards were helping a pretty brunette up the stairs, Carlos felt his heart rate increase until it was practically pounding in his chest.

"Hi, Gwyndolynn!" Logan greeted holding his arms out to offer a hug, the roar of screaming girls in the audience was increasing as each of the guys exchanged hugs with a shocked looking Gwyndolynn.

"Hey, Gwyndolynn!" James said whilst giving her a hug,

"How's it goin' Gwyndolynn?" Kendall greeted also giving her a hug.

"H-hi!" Carlos stuttered with his best goofy smile quickly giving her a hug then waving at her, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Okay guys! Thank you for an amazing night; hope we see some of you again soon!" James yelled into the audience,

"See you soon guys!" Logan yelled after James. Then the guys walked of the stage, waving to the screaming teenage girls.

"Guys, that was great!" Kelly applauded.

"Yeah, that was quite impressive dogs!" Even Gustavo was being nice now, probably because Gwyndolynn was with them. "Go and get changed now, those clothes are all sweaty and they need to be packed away, go NOW!" Gustavo yelled after, shooing them all away.

"Okay Gwyndolynn, we're just going to change, you can-" Kendall started.

"You can stay in my dressing room!" Carlos finished.

"Yeah and where will you change, genius?" Logan questioned with a grin on his face.

"In the _bathroom_!" Carlos replied in his know-it-all voice.

"Okay, Okay, do what you like!" Logan called before closing the door to his dressing room. James and Kendall quickly following Logan's actions and went into their own dressing rooms.

"Here just in here Gwyndo-" Carlos began

"It's okay, you can call me Gwen." Then pretty girl quickly interrupted.

"Well then Gwen, just come in here," Carlos lost his self and grabbed her hand and walked her into the unusually tidy dressing room. "Wow, this is tidy! Logan must've been here earlier!" Carlos chuckled.

"Does Logan like tidying then?" Gwen's small voice sounded, Carlos released her tiny hand and turned to look at her,

"Yes. In fact I think he is the only one that actually cleans! I think he enjoys it which I think is weird but…" Carlos rambled on before stopping and realising that all this was probably too much for Gwen, he need to contain his hyperness.

"I can't believe I actually won…" Gwen's voice sounded so delicate,

"Well you won and I'm glad you did. I think you're cute!" Carlos beamed happily.

"Thank you, Carlos!"

"You're welcome! I'm gonna go and change now before Logan murders me for taking so long, he'll probably need the bathroom when he's done changing, he always does, so I better get a move on!" Carlos had no trouble releasing any information at all.

"Okay, I will wait here." Gwen was starting to shake a little bit now; she was surprised she hadn't gone completely mad by now. It was surprising for everyone how cool and collected she was about everything. As Carlos left the room she allowed her blue eyes to search the room, she sat down on a worn out sofa and picked up an old photo in a battered wooden frame from the small table next to her. She tucked her long, light brown hair behind her ears as she looked at the photo. It was the guys; Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall all dressed in their hockey kits holding up and oversized golden trophy. Gwen smiled and placed it back where it was originally. All of a sudden loud footsteps could be heard outside the dressing room door, more than one pair, the guys had obviously finished changing. Gwen smiled to herself before sitting contently and listening to the conversation. *BANG BANG* Gwen heard someone knocking on a door, probably the bathroom.

"Carlos are you nearly done in their?" Gwen instantly recognised Logan's voice, it sounded unusually whiny but she had to remember that they_ were_ real people not just people from the TV and pop idols and stuff like that. She smiled as she realised she was going to learn the real Big Time Rush and not just the people they were told to be by concert producers and interviewers.

"No, I'm changing!" Carlos' voice yelled out rather clearly.

"Hurry up man, I have to pee!" Logan whined again, banging on the door.

"Yeah, hurry up Carlos! Little Logie has a weak bladder, you don't want him to pee himself whilst Gwyndolynn's here!" James called out in a mocking voice.

"Shut up James! It's not like you don't need to pee!" Logan yelled back.

"Logan, we _all_ have to pee, we have drank a billion bottles of water and haven't had a bathroom break in like four hours!" Kendall laughed. Gwen also stifled a laugh, she never knew how normal the guys were, it's so weird not seeing them just in concerts or on TV, they were just like any normal group of friends, except from the fact they're famous.

"Will you both shut up!" Logan yelled frustratedly.

"Well, someone's angry!" James teased.

"Shut up or I'm not helping you do your math homework!" Logan suddenly called out, then there was silence.

"Thank you for shutting up! If Logan wasn't helping us do our maths, I would have strangled you both!" Carlos yelled before emerging from the bathroom. He walked into the dressing room and sighed before throwing his tour clothes into a bag and sitting next to Gwen. He placed his arm around her shoulder and they both leaned backwards on the couch before listening to raised voiced outside the dressing room door again.

"Is it always like this?" Gwen asked

"Yep, more or less!" Carlos answered cheerfully.

"Kendall!" James and Logan both yelled as Kendall beat them both to the bathroom. Carlos laughed a little.

"As soon as I was out the bathroom Kendall ran in and now there is probably gonna be a fight for who gets in there first." Carlos explained.

"Logan and James are gonna fight?" Gwen asked in disbelief

"Yeah, they fight all the time, I think it's funny!" Carlos turned his head to look at the door.

"Really? Wow, you're just like normal people, I mean…" Gwen jumped when she realised what she was saying.

"It's okay, underneath it all we're just four hockey- playing best buds from Minnesota." Carlos concluded then Gwen watched his face light up as if he had just remembered something. "Hey Gwen, I just remembered something!" Carlos yelled excitedly, so he _had_ remembered something. "There are some holes in the bottom of the wall, so we can watch what's going on out there!" Carlos seemed happy about this.

"Okay, where are these holes in the wall?" Gwen asked with a confused face.

"Oh there over here! Look one down there and one down there!" Carlos pointed to do medium sized holes in the wall very close to the floor. Carlos ran over to one of them and lay on his stomach across the floor looking through the hole before laughing a little, "come over here and look!" Carlos whispered, motioning for her to come over with his hand. Gwen quickly went over to peer through the wall, lying on her stomach next to Carlos, their bodies almost touching. James was leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets, legs crossed, smiling at Logan who was pacing up and down the corridor muttering under his breath. Unfortunately Logan was the furthest away from the bathroom when the door opened and James glanced at Logan before running into the bathroom and slamming the door, just for dramatic effect.

"Really?! Unbelievable!" Logan yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"You have to be quick to get in there you know!" Kendall laughed at his smaller friend.

"You guys are so mean to me!" Logan whined.

"Well I'm going to Carlos' dressing room, don't forget Gwyndolynn's in there, we can't keep a fan waiting! Besides, James is gonna be in there for a long while, you know what he's like, he needs to perfect the face!" Kendall sighed at the end.

"I can hear you!" James yelled.

"I know you can, but you can't argue because I'm right!" Kendall yelled back.

"Okay, you are, now go away!" James called out. Carlos and Gwen quickly ran for the couch as they saw Kendall and Logan walking towards the door. Gwen giggled quietly as she sat next to Carlos, she felt so lucky just to be sitting there. Kendall and Logan quietly opened the door to Carlos' dressing room and went over to take seat, Logan next to Carlos and Kendall next to Gwen. Kendall sighed before placing an arm around Gwen, Logan leaned forwards slightly so he could see around Carlos.

"Hey there Gwyndo-" Kendall started.

"She said you can call her Gwen." Carlos butted in with a smile.

"Well then hey there Gwen, are you happy that you won?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I've never won anything before, I'm super happy right now!" Gwen exclaimed with a big smile.

"So about the spend a day the Big Time Rush thingy, today, you'll go home because it's night and then tomorrow we will pick you up and we can go and do anything you want." Logan told her happily. They went on talking for a further 10 minutes when Logan saw James walk into the room.

"Hi James!" Gwen said

"Hey Gwen!" James had heard their discussions whilst he was doing his hair.

"Well, I'm err… Just going to… err the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute" Logan said as he got up and jogged through the door. Kendall and James laughed before carrying on their conversations.

"Okay Gwen, we'll see you tomorrow!" Carlos said as he fastened Gwen's seatbelt for her. She was getting in her car to drive home.

"Okay see you tomorrow guys!" Gwen called as she closed the door and rolled the window down.

"Bye Gwen!" The four guys called out at once, before she drove away.

"I like her…" Carlos said quietly.

"oohh!" his three friends said happily, Carlos went red and turned away to walk towards the tour bus. Was this the start of something wonderful for Carlos?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Logan! Logan! Logaaan!" Carlos whispered loudly into Logan's ear as he slept. Logan didn't stir, he was used to Carlos trying to wake him up and had learned to sleep through it. "Logan! C'mon wake up! Logan!" Carlos was steadily getting louder. Logan groaned then rolled over and covered his head with the blanket. Carlos wouldn't take no for an answer though and grabbed Logan's shoulders and shook him harshly until he got a response.

"Dude, Carlos!" Logan mumbled into the blanket.

"Are you awake now Logan?" Carlos asked still shaking his smaller friend.

"Yes!" Logan yelled as he kicked the covers away from him, Logan shook his shoulders free of Carlos' grasp then glared at him.

"Just remember today we have to pick Gwen up for the spend a day with Big Time Rush thing." Carlos informed as he left the room to find his next victim.

"Sure, whatever." Logan muttered, throwing himself back down on the bed before rolling off and onto the floor to grab some clothes before getting changed. Meanwhile Carlos knocked on James' door, when he heard no movement he let himself into the room and catapulted himself onto James' bed.

"James! Wake up!" Carlos yelled, practically sitting on top of his taller friend.

"Carlos, man, get of me dude!" James yelled.

"Gosh, why is everyone so grumpy today?" Carlos muttered,

"Maybe you'll find that's because you're waking people up when they want to sleep!" James replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Is Kendall up?" Carlos asked, changing the subject completely.

"Yeah, he woke real early, he's down in the lounge. I think he is anyway." James sighed.

"Okay, thank you!" Carlos smiled as he ran out of the room to find Kendall. James shook his head and rolled his eyes before dragging himself out the bed and stumbling into the bathroom with a change of clothes. Carlos excitedly threw himself down onto the couch, almost knocking the cereal out from Kendall's hand in the process.

"Dude!" Kendall yelled.

"What? Sorry, I'm excited!" Carlos apologized "I get to see Gwen today!"

"Just get yourself some breakfast, actually no, I'll get your breakfast. I'm not having you ruining Logan's work again, he'll go mental!" Kendall sighed as he stood up and squeezed into the kitchen.

"Who'll go mental?" Logan asked as he walked into the lounge and sat next to Carlos.

"You will." Kendall yelled from the kitchen.

"Why?" Logan asked slowly,

"Because if I make my breakfast myself, I might ruin your work, then you'll go mad." Carlos answered.

"That's true!" James exclaimed as he sat the other side of Carlos.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna get me some food. James you should get something too, we'll be leaving to fetch Gwen soon." Logan informed him whilst peeling a banana that nobody saw him even pick up.

"O-kay." James held the O longer than necessary. Just then a phone buzzed quite loudly.

"Ooo, my phone!" Carlos yelled.

"Dude! Don't yell!" Logan said sounding quite frustrated, holding his hand to one of his ears.

"Sorry, I just… Oh okay, yay!" Carlos made absolutely no sense, he looked up and saw the confused faces as Kendall handed Carlos a bowl of cereal. "Gwen just text me her address, I'm gonna go and show the driver, once I've eaten of course!"

"Okay, just calm down a bit!" Kendall muttered.

"Are we nearly there?" Carlos whined

"If you would care to look out the window I think you would find that we are in fact there!" Logan said in a raised voice, he got up from his seat and made his way towards the door of the bus, picking up his coat on the way.

"Dude, slow down!" Kendall laughed at his hyper friend, "Logan move before-" *SMACK* Kendall sighed, "Carlos runs into you." He finished quietly.

"Carlos, man, just calm down! The bus is stopping now so we can get off, just chill before someone else gets hurt!" James told his smaller friend as he helped Logan off from the floor. Logan brushed himself off before turning to give Carlos "The Look" then carrying on like nothing had even happened.

"Okay, sorry Logan. Now let me outta here before I go crazy!" Carlos whined, jumping up and down.

"A little too late for that…" Logan muttered under his breath. "Hey look, we're here!"

"Yay!" Carlos fist pumped the air. James shook his head and laughed as they exited the bus. Carlos sprinted up to Gwyndolynn's house, it was a small but cozy looking white-ish coloured house. The front garden was full off brightly coloured flowers and freshly cut lawn. Carlos knocked on the door before laughing suddenly over god knows what. Kendall, Logan and James just stood and straightened their clothes out whilst watching the door intently.

"Hey, guys!" Gwen greeted as she opened the door, her mum standing behind her. "Oh, this is my mum by the way," Gwen was a spitting image of her mum, you could tell that they were related.

"Hi Gwen, Hey Mrs Brook!" The guys answered at once, each one of them fighting the urge to smack their heads, it was getting weird how they could just come out with the same thing all at once.

"Hi, guys!" Gwen's mum greeted, "Gwen can stay with your guys until whenever, I don't mind. It's nice meeting you boys, have fun! Love you Gwyndolynn, see you later!"

"By mum, love you too!" Gwen replied before skipping down her hallway to fetch a small bag then literally jumping out the door way and waving goodbye to her mum.

"Come on then, let's get started!" Kendall cheered, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, just hop inside the bus and we can talk, play games, watch TV, travel to wherever you want and loads more!" Logan informed Gwen.

"Dude, this is a day out, not a commercial! Besides your making it sound like the bus of dreams!" Carlos laughed, earning himself a punch in the arm.

"Hey, don't punch Carlos, he's telling the truth!" James said, with a grin. Logan raised his fist and was about to punch James too when he noticed Gwen's amused face.

"And I will just stop myself there." Logan muttered before climbing on board the bus. Carlos grabbed Gwen's hand and helped her up the steps and into the bus before getting on board himself. Kendall and James following behind.

"So, Gwen, What would you like to do?" Kendall asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, Gwen, What would you like to do?" Kendall asked.

"Um, I-I'm not sure…" Gwen began, looking around the almost tidy bus. "Is there anything you guys would recommend? I'm kinda dazed by this all, I- I don't even know what to say!" Gwen laughed awkwardly. Fiddling with her cardigan sleeve

"Well I asked the driver to take us to the beach, it's quite far away and I'm not telling which one but we're all gonna love it, so we just have to find some stuff to do until then." Kendall told everyone.

"Oh, I know!" Carlos yelled, holding his hand up in the air and jumping around like a child on Christmas day.

"What do you know?" Logan sighed.

"I know that we could get some food and watch a movie!" Carlos grinned happily as he managed to restrain himself from bouncing around any longer.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me!" Kendall nodded in agreement,

"And me!" James joined in,

"And I," Logan sighed again.

"Dude, what is it with you and sighing?" Carlos asked.

"I dunno, I just feel like sighing?" Logan's reply was more of a rhetorical question than an answer. Carlos, Kendall, James and Kendall looked to Gwen for her reply; she blushed lightly at the attention.

"Um, yeah, that sounds goo- woah!" The bus suddenly lurched forwards and Gwen was thrown into Carlos' arms. Kendall, Logan and James steadied themselves against the wall and looked up at Carlos who was now doing what seemed to be hugging Gwen. "Sorry Carlos." Gwen whispered, looking up at him, her face going red again.

"It's cool, it was only an accident." Carlos replied sweetly, although he was secretly enjoying hugging Gwen. He just wasn't sure that she felt the same way, Gwen pulled away and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, let's go and find us a movie then!" James said slowly.

"First, we'd better check the DVD player is still working." Kendall informed them all,

"Yeah, it's very temperamental. I hope that it's going to be a good day today and it will actually work for us!" Logan added, quickly walking over to the small TV. Logan held his finger on the power button and waited for something to happen. James picked up the TV remote that was lying about on the couch nearby, he pointed it to the TV screen and watched as the screen flickered to life. Logan pulled a strange face and produced an even stranger noise, suggesting that he was annoyed.

"There will be no movies today." He said sadly before yanking the TV remote out of James' hand and switching the screen off.

"Okay, what do you want to do, Gwen?" Kendall asked for the second time.

"Erm, Oh, I know!" Gwen smiled as an idea flickered into her head, Carlos stared dreamily at her. "Why don't we just sit about and get to know each other a little more, well I mean, you guys already know each other obviously, but I think it will be fun to get to know you guys more!" Gwen turned her head to look at Carlos for the last part; he quickly turned his head away, tan cheeks flushed with a tinge of red.

"That's a great idea!" James praised. "Normally the fans go wild and try to do all sorts of crazy things…" all four boys shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway, why don't we all take a seat, then we can talk!" Kendall announced happily. Carlos sighed then went and sat right were the small sofa curved around the corner of the bus and Gwen sat right next to him, almost sitting on him as the bus jolted again.

"So who wants to start?" Logan said awkwardly, looking around pointing his finger at everyone as he turned himself around. Kendall quickly grabbed his shoulders and held him still as he was annoying him by moving around.

"Um, I'll start!" James yelled, holding a hand in the air, a wide grin appearing on his face. "Well, to start with my name is James Diamond and I'm guessing you already know that I'm in Big Time Rush! Well, I grew up in Minnesota along with Kendall, Carlos and Logan. I used to love to play hockey when the lake by my house was frozen and that was quite often! Saying that, I still love to play hockey, anyway, I'm 'the face' of the band and I'm quite proud of it!" James laughed quietly before dragging his lucky comb through his hair. "My favourite colour is purple and I love apples, I have no idea why, there just so… appley. Er anyways, I don't normally tell people this but my parents got divorced when I was like eleven, I just lived with my mum after that…" A distant look appeared in his usually happy eyes. Logan patted him on the back gently and gave him a reassuring smile. "When we were about sixteen we moved here after battling Gustavo to let all of us come to L.A and be famous, now we live in the palm woods. That's kinda like a brief history to my life so far, so yeah, who's next?" James finished, he rubbed his hands together and smiled, the looked around to hear what the next person had to say. Gwen, looked deep in thought, as if something James said had affected her, nobody questioned it though.

"I'll go next!" Kendall announced loudly, "Well, like James said, we met when we were little. Like, in kindergarten. I grew up in Minnesota, got in trouble quite a lot and had tons of fun, before we became famous I had always dreamt about being a hockey player, I'm pretty good at playing hockey to if I dare say so myself. I have a little sister called Katie she lived with me and my mum in our apartment at the palm woods, James, Carlos and Logan live with us too we basically all live together. My dad stayed back in Minnesota, he sold our old house and lives in an apartment by himself he just gets really wrapped up in his work and stuff. After we moved to L.A loads of cool things have happened, I love my job here and yeah, I can't really think of anything else to say." Kendall sighed and rested his tired arms in his lap after making about one thousand hand gestures.

"Oo, I'll go next!" Carlos piped up, he hadn't really said anything for a while. "Well, it starts of the same as Kendall and James, we grew up together. But I loved living in Minnesota, I never really say it though, don't get me wrong, I love California but sometime I miss the snow. I loved playing in the snow, especially with my best buds. I love doing stunts, and I love sports, mainly hockey, and I love corndogs and my helmet and lots of other things. I also have a trick for when you're scared or angry, all you have to do is thing happy thoughts about puppies and kittens! Back to the stunts, I get in loads of trouble for them and I have been in hospital more time than I can count because I'm always hurting myself but I think that its fun! My dad is a police officer and he lives at home in Minnesota with my mom and my five little sisters." Carlos ended on a happy note. Gwen was looking down at her hands, "Gwen are you alright?" Carlos suddenly asked.

"What, oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff, I'm still listening though, go ahead, carry on!" She gave a reassuring smile and seemed to relax slightly.

"Well, I guess it's my turn!" Logan breathed deeply, "Well, My story starts the same as the others except I'm the smart one that steers them away and out of trouble. Before I came to L.A I wanted to become a doctor and I would still like to become one to this very day. However I also love singing, and although it wasn't my dream to come out here, I'm glad we did, it got me away from life at home. You see my mum was always nice to me but my dad used to threaten both of us. I don't know why but he was always angry with me and then one day he just stopped paying attention to me full stop, then he just left and never came back. But, it's okay though because I have my mum. My life is pretty boring when you say it out loud, except the parts where these guys come in, of course! I'm lucky to have these guys, they were the ones that stuck up for me when I got bullied. After moving to the palm woods though, everything got a lot better." Logan sighed again and gave a half-hearted smile before rubbing the back of his next anxiously and waited for someone to speak.

"Well, I guess you guys wanna know my story." Gwyndolynn sighed longer than Logan did. "Well, I don't really have an exciting or happy life so far. My dad died in a car accident when I was twelve and my… my mom…" Gwen trailed of and sniffed a little, un shed tears forming in her pretty blue eyes.

"It's okay, I got you." Carlos whispered into her ear, holding his arms out to hug her. Gwen found herself leaning into his embrace and rested her head on Carlos chest. The other guys watched almost sympathetically.

"My mom… you wouldn't know it but she has… cancer. She is beating it at the moment so I should be happy but I'm so scared, ya know… and I got bullied at school, some of the bullies still know me, they still come after me and beat me up, I… I get so scared… I still am. My whole life I've lived here and I never really did anything special… I used your music as an escape from the pain. It helps, I still have the cuts from when I was last beat up, my life doesn't really get better than that, today is the best day I've ever had in my life, well so far anyway." A couple of tear ran down her face, she buried herself into Carlos' chest and allowed herself to cry. Carlos looked up at James, Logan and Kendall with a scared face, all of them had eyes on Gwen. She seemed like such a nice and happy girl, how had all these bad things happened to her? Carlos pulled her closer to him and shushed her as he stroked her hair, the other guys didn't really know what to do. They crouched down around Gwen, steading themselves against the edge of the sofa. Carlos rested his own head on her head and felt himself tearing up, that's the thing, Carlos always seems to feel others pain.

"Hey, Gwen, it's alright. You're alright, calm down." James shushed her.

"It's not though is it? Once I go home I'm gonna get beat up, and my mum could die any minute, the doctors said even though she is showing signs of getting better there is still 40… 40 percent chance of death!" Gwen stuttered, her voice muffled from her head being pressed into Carlos' chest.

"Hey, don't think like that, your mum could still live!" Kendall tried to calm her down. Gwen's crying had turned into full on sobs, her small body shaking against Carlos. Gwen couldn't describe the feeling but it hurt so much, both physically and mentally. It started with her dad's death and then everything just seemed to fall apart, piece by piece, and she was trapped in the middle of it all. Logan let out a small squeak when he saw a small blood stain beginning to form on Carlos' shirt. Logan's eyes darted around the pair, he pushed James and Kendall out of the way and gently grabbed Gwen's left arm to find blood slowly trickling down it and gathering in her palms before dripping off her fingertips. Logan pushed Gwen's sleeve up a little further and caught sight of all the cuts and gashes in her arms.

"Kendall, James, get my medical supplies!" Logan yelled, Carlos began to panic when he saw the blood, it was soaking into his shirt at a frightening pace and the worst part was that the source of it all was Gwen. Logan stared at the cut which the blood was all coming from, it was a deep gash near the crook of her arm. It looked as if the old cut had been reopened, it looked like it was inflicted by a knife. It was jagged and uneven it looked like two cuts merged together to create one. Carlos pulled the crying girl onto his lap and stroked her hair with one hand and held the other round her waist as she sat directly facing Logan to make his job easier. Carlos gently began to peel her cardigan of her and almost fainted when he saw the cuts and bruises, this needed to end. This beautiful girl didn't deserve what she was getting.

Gwen's arm hurt really badly and the blood was beginning to quicken in pace, she looked down at the gash and jumped when she realised how big the gash was, it was almost a full circle around the crook of the arm, starting near her elbow and stopping the other side. Gwen also realised something else at that moment, she was beginning to realise she had feelings for Carlos, sure he had always been her favourite in the band but this was something else.

Logan began cleaning the blood up, the future doctor's hands shaking. Desperately trying not to hurt the poor girl, but as he looked at the different shaped scars, cuts, bruised and gashes he realised something else. Not all of the cuts were from someone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gwen's whole body shook as Logan cleaned a deep, bloody gash on her arm. She could feel Carlos' gentle hand stroking her hair in a calming action; she could hear his hushed voice telling her it would be okay. Kendall offered her a tissue; Gwen gratefully took it and began to wipe her eyes, slightly annoyed over the fact that as soon as she wiped these tears away, new ones took their place.

"Okay, this is going to hurt, just squeeze Carlos' hand if he doesn't mind. I'm just warning you because this will sting but I have to do it so it doesn't get infected." Logan told her, his brown eyes holding a look of sympathy as he gently applied pressure to the wound.

"Here, Gwen, take my hand. You can squeeze it as hard as you like I don't mind, honestly!" Carlos smiled at her as she slowly turned her head to look up at him but also trying not to move her arm to much as Logan was still working at it. Carlos stopped stroking her hair and held his hand out as an offer; Gwen took his offer and gently squeezed his hand. Logan fished out some more things out of his seemingly never ending bag of medical supplies; he now possessed a small white bottle and a clean cloth. Gwen let out a small yelp of pain as the mysterious liquid seeped into her freshly opened wound. James suddenly appeared next to Kendall,

"We're almost at the beach now," he said quietly. Gwen had quietened down to a normal breathing rate, she leaned back further into Carlos' embrace and breathed a sigh of relief as Logan finished wrapping the gauze around her arm. Logan dragged a hand across his forehead before packing his medical supplies away and retreating to his room to put the case back in its place. Kendall and James went to pack some towels and other things to get ready for the beach, leaving just Carlos and Gwyndolynn in the room. Gwen turned around in Carlos lap and quickly caught sight of Carlos white T-shirt now smeared with crimson fluid believed to be her own blood.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry about your T-shirt-" Gwen whispered unsure of what to say or do, "Would you like me to get you a clean one?"

"No, don't worry about it. I'll just throw it out, it's fine, really, it is." Carlos reassured the panicky girl. "Hold on a second, I'll just take it off,"

"Okay, am I alright here, or what?" Gwen asked uncertainly not wanting to make anyone feel uncomfortable.

"It's alright, we're almost at the beach now anyway!" Carlos laughed a little, most fans would have already ripped the shirt clean of his body. Gwen smiled and nodded before sliding off his lap and onto the sofa beside her. Carlos rubbed his hand over the blood in attempt to remove it before slowly pulling the shirt over his head and studying it closer in his lap. Gwen's cheeks turned a light shade of red; she couldn't help but stare, her heart fluttering a little. She watched as he revealed his tan body, she watched as he drew in every breath, she watched as his face changed expression with every thought he was having. As much as she hated to admit it, Gwen realised that she shouldn't feel this way about him, there was no way on earth that Carlos would ever date her, was there?

"Hey guys! We're at the beach, get ready for some fun!" James yelled as he jumped around the bus, snapping Gwen out of her trance, she caught sight of James as he ran towards the exit, he was just wearing his swim shorts, same with Kendall and Logan.

"Carlos, man, are you gonna change?" Kendall yelled swinging his arms around his sides.

"Yeah, is anyone in the bathroom?" Carlos asked whoever was listening.

"Nope, so you can go change in there." Logan called from the couch at the front of the bus. Carlos quickly grabbed his swim shorts and ran into the bathroom, Kendall walked over and sat next to Gwen, James suddenly appeared at her other side.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Kendall questioned, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Sure, go ahead!" Gwen smiled back.

"I was wondering, do you know about Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts and Lucy Stone?" Kendall pondered.

"Yep, Jo is your girlfriend, Camille is Logan's girlfriend and Lucy is James' girlfriend."

"How'd ya know that?" Kendall looked puzzled.

"Oh, it's in the magazines and stuff like that, everyone knows!" Gwen laughed, slowly but surely changing her mood for the better.

"I told you Kendall!" James also laughed, "I told you that word had gotten out into the public!"

"Oh shut up!" Kendall muttered handing James a five dollar bill. Gosh, these boys bet about anything! Gwen thought.

Anyway, is it alright if the other girls join us at the beach?" Kendall carried on speaking like nothing happened.

"Yeah, yeah I don't mind!" Gwen smiled back at him; Kendall gave her a quick hug before standing up and stretching his arms up.

"Okay, so let's get our butt's outta this bus and go have fun on the beach!" James yelled fist pumping the air. James jumped out of his seat and ran to the exit at the front of the bus, tripping on Logan's computer wire on the way but then picking himself up and carrying on. Kendall ran up to the bathroom door and banged on it.

"Carlos, come on, we're going now!" Kendall yelled before pressing his ear to the door, waiting for a response.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute!" Carlos called back.

"Have you ever thought about other people wanting the bathroom?" Kendall replied, trying his best to get Carlos out of the bathroom so they could go to the beach, James was already out there and Logan was just waiting for them.

"Why, do you?" Carlos sounding puzzled.

"No, but you haven't asked Gwen; and she has been here for almost three hours!" Kendall exclaimed. Carlos pulled the door open and Kendall almost fell into the bathroom,

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Logan yelled whilst bending over to put his Laptop in the bottom shelf underneath some text books.

"Yeah, Carlos and Gwen will be out in a minute, let's go, they can meet us. Besides we can't leave James alone with three girls!" Kendall chuckled before tapping Logan shoulder and running out the door along with Logan.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Carlos asked as he went and sat next to Gwen who was still on the same sofa she had been sitting on for three hours.

"Yeah." Gwen replied slowly.

"Cool, so do you want anything before we go to the beach?" Carlos sounded really awkward.

"I'll just quickly go to the bathroom then we can head out to meet the others." Gwen sighed and ran into the bathroom; as soon as the door was shut Carlos jumped up and ran to his room. He rummaged through his bottom drawer and carefully turned his lucky helmet upside down and retrieve a friendship bracelet from inside it. Hearing the toilet flush, Carlos ran back to where he was previously standing. Gwen stepped out into the tiny hallway and carefully studied Carlos' expression.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked, sounding unsure.

"Yes, I fine. I just want you to have this," Carlos opened his hand to show Gwen the pretty handmade friendship bracelet, Gwen quietly gasped and then held her wrist out for Carlos to tie it on. Her heart leaped and pounded in her chest as Carlos' tan fingers brushed against her skin as he tied on the bracelet. "There." Carlos said as he finished.

"I love it," Gwen whispered, "Thank you, Carlos!"

"It's okay, it's pretty just like you!" Carlos smiled warmly back at her, "Come on, let's get going to the beach, the others will be wondering where we've gone!" Carlos grabbed Gwen's hand and led her out of the bus and onto the beach parking lot. They ran over to where the others we're all sitting, under a palm tree halfway up the beach, still holding hands. Gwen sat next to Carlos and Kendall and removed her shoes, seeing no-one else was wearing any. She set them down behind her.

"Hey guys, this is Gwyndolynn Brook, but call her Gwen for short." Carlos introduced her to the other girls.

"Hey, I'm Jo!" Jo leaned across Kendall to give her a hug. Kendall grabbed Jo's waist when she had finished hugging and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hi Gwen, I'm Lucy!" Lucy waved.

"Hi, I'm Camille!" Camille also waved, she was too far to reach for a hug and didn't want to crawl away from Logan's embrace at this point either.

After a good thirty minutes, the girls had gotten to know each other and they were about to go to the sea when Carlos spoke up. He tucked Gwen's hair behind her ear for her and took her hands in his,

"I want to ask Gwen something first, something really important." Carlos blushed slightly and everyone leaned in closer to hear what Carlos was going to ask. Gwen's heart pounded so hard she could practically hear it, what on earth did he want to ask her?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Gwen?" Carlos asked, looking directly into her eyes, "I know that we haven't really known each other long and stuff – well a day actually - but, I um… Really like you. It's okay if you don't want to but um-" Carlos blushed, "Would you like to be my-my girlfriend. It's okay if you don't but you can come with us on our tour and I-"

"Carlos, of course I'll be your girlfriend. I like you too but I didn't think you'd like me because I am just a fan." Gwen cut him off.

"Really? You'll be my girlfriend? Oh, wow. And your more than just a fan to me, your and amazing person and a pretty one at that!" Carlos rambled on, Gwen pulled him to his feet, the others quickly following.

"Guys, why don't we go down to the water?" Kendall yelled; he took Jo's hand and ran down to the sea; rather than answering the question everyone just followed. James took Lucy's hand and followed Kendall and Jo. Logan wrapped his arm around Camille's waist and simply walked after the others. Carlos decided to do things a little differently; he lifted Gwen of her feet and into his arms before running to the sea, quickly over taking Logan and Camille. Carlos put Gwen down in the sea, she smiled as she felt the warm water wash over her ankles. Then her expression changed to that of a shocked one as Carlos splashed her with water, Gwen splashed him back and before long that one splash had triggered a full on water fight. The guys were strong enough to splash water for hours on end but the girls had quickly gotten tired. Camille stopped and bent over to catch her breath, thinking something was wrong; Logan was quickly by her side.

"Camille, are you alright?" Logan asked, he placed a caring hand on her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine just outta breath!" Camille reassured him.

"Well we've been at this for ages, why don't we head up to that thingy majig and get some smoothies!" James suggested, pointing to a small shack, selling candy, soda and smoothies. It was located at the top of the beach.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, then we can go and sit back down where we were before." Jo added. All eight of them walked over to the shack and brought smoothies before going and sitting back down on the beach like they said they would. Being out in the blazing sun had taken its toll and the cool drinks were quickly gone and the empty plastic containers discarded in a bin. Logan, as always, being Logan was beginning to get cautious of the time, he stretched out on his stomach in the warm sand so that he could reach the small bag with his phone in. Well it was actually Camille's small bag, he didn't have one of his own he could bring with him and he wasn't prepared to risk breaking his phone. Logan opened the bag and rummaged around, he knew Camille really didn't care anyway. His neck was beginning to hurt from looking down so much so he raised his head and looked over at Camille while he was at it. She was lying down next to him, she looked really tired and a little pale and come to notice it her cheeks were looking a little flushed as well. Logan sighed and carried on looking around; James was sitting against a tree combing his wet hair whilst Lucy lay with her head in his lap, studying something on her phone. Kendall was also sitting, using his elbows to prop him up whilst Jo sat behind him messing around with his damp blonde hair. Carlos and Gwen were sitting further away than any of the others; Carlos was sitting behind Gwen, whispering things in her ear while he attempted to plait her long, light brown hair.

Logan got back to the task in hand and searched through Camille's bag, he found his phone but also found something else, tablets. Logan's eyebrows creased together as he read the tiny font on the back of the wrapper containing all the little tablets in little plastic bubbles. They were for when you had headaches, stomach aches, had a cold or the flu, that sort of thing basically. When they headed back to the tour buses, Logan would question her but for now he would just let her lay there in peace. Logan pressed on the button on the top of his phone and looked at the screen – which was hard to see due to the bright light – it was time to get going.

"Okay guys, I think we'd better get a move on, it's time to get going." Logan told the others. Many groans and sighs confirmed that they'd heard him. Everyone except Carlos, Gwen and Camille raised themselves from the sand and began brushing themselves of, chatting as they went.

Carlos and Gwen were still talking and Carlos was still doing Gwen's hair, he hadn't even heard Logan tell them it was time to go.

"Hey, you two love-birds, we're going now!" James yelled, Kendall nudged him for talking to a fan like that.

"What?" James muttered.

"You know what!" Kendall sighed before laughing to himself and wrapping one arm around Jo's waist. Hearing the others Gwen stood up and brushed herself off, pulling Carlos up with her. Carlos, being considerate, picked Gwen's shoes up and carried them for her and placed an arm around her shoulder with his free hand. They then walked over to the rest of the group.

"Camille, we're going now! Come on!" Logan said gently as he kneeled down to get her up, he removed her sunglasses, she was asleep. Logan put her sunglasses in her bag before picking the bag and Camille up. In front of him his friends were mocking him by holding their arms up as if to show their muscles, Logan shook him head and attempted to kick them but they moved away too fast. Wrapping their arms around their girlfriends, the guys walked off towards the buses with their girls. Once they got to the buses they stopped, now that there was an extra person they were unsure of who was in which bus.

"Okay, so I'm gonna grab some of Camille's stuff and stay in the bus that the girls came in. It's just that I think that Camille's ill." Logan whispered as if not to wake his girlfriend who was sleeping in his arms.

"Yeah then we can all stay in the other bus, there's enough room." Kendall told them, they all started moving towards the buses when Gwen spoke up.

"Hey, um, if you don't mind, Logan, can I stay and help you look after Camille. Before my mum got… Ill she was a nurse and I learned a thing or two."

"Sure, if you really want to. But you don't have to," Logan mumbled, not really sure of whether he should accept the offer of not.

"I'll stay with you as well!" Carlos beamed. Then they got what they had to get from the different buses and made their way back to Gwen's house.

* * *

"Okay, so, you want me to come with you?" Carlos asked awkwardly as the bus pulled up.

"Yeah, would you err help me with my bags, if you don't mind." Gwen asked, looking down at the floor.

"Of course I will, pumpkin!" Carlos said cheerily. The two slid past Logan and Camille, who were hugging on the couch, and out the door. Gwen skipped up to the door and opened the door, her mum was standing in the hallway.

"Hi, Gwen!" Gwen's mother greeted her daughter, "Hello, Carlos!"

"Hi mum!" Gwen greeted her mother,

"Hi, Ms Brooke!" Carlos replied. Then Gwen realised she would have to ask permission to go on the tour. She began curling her hair around her finger and she looked at the ground and then at her mother.

"Mum, I have some good news, you might think it's bad depending on what you think. But… The guys invited me to come on the tour with them, can I go?" Then Gwen looked hopefully to her pale mother and awaited her answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a warning; this is a sad chapter and is on a subject lightly touched in one of the earlier chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Mum, I have some good news, you might think it's bad depending on what you think. But… The guys invited me to come on the tour with them, can I go?" Then Gwen looked hopefully to her pale mother and awaited her answer. Ms Brooke looked at her daughter sadly, she knew that Gwen would only be gone for a month or two because the tour was almost over but she also knew that her days were numbered. Ms Brooke didn't want to ruin her daughters' chance of a life time though so she fought back the tears and nodded her head with a fake smile. Ms Brooke told Gwen that she could go on the rest of the tour with the guys and watched as her more than happy daughter ran up the stairs with Carlos and packed her bags. Gwen was upstairs for about fifteen minutes before she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Carlos was carrying her bag for her.

"Okay, take care of yourself, Gwen." Ms Brooke told Gwen.

"I will mom, thank you so much for letting me go! I love you!" Gwen ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly. She watched until the tour bus had pulled out and could no longer be seen.

"I love you, too. Have a wonderful life." Ms Brooke whispered the last part before closing the door and sliding down the closest wall, and cried. Knowing she may never see her daughter again. Ms Brooke refused to go to the hospital though because she knew that they would just try to talk her into more treatments, treatments she had already had, treatments that hadn't worked. She would just be dragging the end of her life out, she wanted to die in the comfort of her own home, and that is exactly what she was going to do. The doctors said that Ms Brooke had roughly a month or two left, about the same time that Gwen would be away. Ms Brooke was going to fight though; she was going to fight until Gwen came home. It would be horrible for Gwen to have to find out about her mothers' death whilst on tour, so Ms Brooke pulled herself together and stood up. She shakily pressed a hand against an old photo of her, Gwen and her husband that was hanging up in the hallway. A tear slid down her face as she shifted her gaze to her reflection in the mirror, she dragged a gentle hand down her pale, skinny face before quickly looking away and going to the kitchen to make something to eat.

* * *

A month later (Whilst Big Time Rush are with Gwen performing in their last concert in Minnesota)

Ms Brooke woke up in the early hours of the morning, it was about 4.30am. She sighed happily as she remembered that she was going to go to Minnesota today to see Gwen. She still had a few hours before she needed to get ready to go to the airport so she decided to go back to sleep. When she awoke again it was almost 5:45pm, she jumped as she read the time before panicking and then feeling extremely guilty. Today she was going to visit her daughter, she was going to actually see her rather than just hear her over the phone. Ms Brooke tried to sit up but her body felt way to heavy and her eyelids just wanted to close, she coughed and her body began to ache all over. She knew what was coming, she was dying. She knew that when she went to sleep she wouldn't be waking up,

"I love you, Gwen." Ms Brooke whispered weakly before allowing a single tear to roll down her face. She lay on her back and placed her hands on her stomach, on top of the blanket. White light began to cloud her vision rather than fight it off, she allowed it to take over her, she was too weak to fight it. The white light took all the pain from Ms Brooke's weak body before peaceful darkness replaced it, then the middle-aged women lay in her bed and waited to be found. Little did her daughter know of her mothers' peaceful death.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter, it might have been a little uncalled for but ya know, I wrote it anyway. The story is coming to an end now there are only a couple more chapters left, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed or favorited so far. Your support doesn't go unnoticed :) thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I can't believe that this was our last concert!" James sighed as he leaned back into the worn out couch. The guys and Gwyndolynn were in Logan's dressing room, taking a break before they headed out to explore their home town. Big Time Rush had officially just finished their last tour, and as a treat, they'd saved the best 'till last. They were all back in Minnesota and had been given the special treat of being allowed to roam around. Maybe see a couple of old faces whilst there at it.

"It's gone by so fast, it feels like only yesterday we started our tour and now, today, we've finished it." Kendall sighed happily, shaking his head with a smile as he saw Carlos and Gwen smile at each other before Carlos took Gwen's hand and held onto it.

"Why don't we go and explore?" Logan suggested, even though it was freezing cold and icy out there he still wanted to explore the place he'd met his best friends and future band mates. Kendall and James were about to answer when Gustavo and Kelly opened the door,

"Dogs, you're free to roam around but be back at the bus by eight pm!" Gustavo told them as if he would regret it later. The four boys and Gwen jumped up out of the sofas and instantly ran to collect stuff they'd need, like their phones and bags. Stuff like that. Then, all five of them ran for the door and then down the corridors and then out of some more doors until they'd reached cold, sweet freedom.

"I'm so happy to finally be back home." Carlos laughed happily, jumping around. Gwen somehow managed to get him to calm down; Logan shook his head before turning to face the others;

"Hey, first, can we go to the lake we all met at?" Logan asked with a smile.

"You mean the lake we met _you_ at?" James asked his smaller friend.

"Yeah, whatever, well the friendship group was completed there so it's still kinda important!" Logan insisted, Kendall turned to face James,

"Yeah, Logan is kinda right, our friendship group did become whole there." Kendall agreed.

"So we going then, or what?" James said as he began walking towards their first destination.

"We're going to the lake?!" Carlos began jumping around again, this time; Gwen just smiled and let him.

"Yes Carlos, we're going to the lake. Come on then, let's go!" Logan motioned with his arm as he overtook James and the small group made their way to the lake. Once they got there they stood and stared at the frozen beauty before them, the place where their friendship with Logan began. James, Kendall and Carlos met him here the day he moved from Texas.

"I wish Jo was here," Kendall sighed, not taking his eyes away from the lake.

"Yeah well I wish Camille was here, but they had to go back to the Palm Woods after this concert and we knew that." Logan told his blonde friend. The boys, except Carlos, sighed, wishing their girlfriends were here. Carlos slowly knelt down to the snow covered ground and made a snowball, he threw it at James. Instead of complaining about his hair being ruined, James simply threw a snowball back at Carlos. Before long, a snowball war had started, each person gasping as the cold snowball collided with their clothing or skin. Carlos accidently threw a snowball too hard, it was meant for Kendall but he quickly ducked down out of the way and instead it hit Gwen in the face, the worst part was that she didn't see it coming; she was too busy looking at her phone with a confused face. Gwen dropped her phone and fell to the floor; she shakily tried to wipe the snow out of her eyes, unwanted tears falling out of her eyes because her face stung so badly. The other three boys gasped, Carlos ran over to his shaking, crying girlfriend. He knelt down next to her and brushed the snow from her face muttering a startling amount of 'sorry's'. Gwen pushed his caring hands away and tried to find her phone but she was finding that hard because she couldn't see properly. Carlos sat back into the snow and found himself feeling like crying, he didn't mean to throw it at her or as hard as he did, it just happened. Carlos lifted her phone out of the snow and handed it to her, Gwen snatched it from him before reading the confusing text again.

_To; Gwyndolynn Brooke_

_From; Mandy Parks_

_Hi Gwen, it's me. I hope you've had a good time, I'm so sorry that I have to ruin it. I've been a friend of your family for over ten years now and I think I should break the news to you. When you get this message please call me and I will explain everything._

_Love Mandy xxx_

Gwen shakily stood up and took a deep breath before dialing the number she needed and walking away to a nearby tree. She stood there and began talking.

Carlos looked at Gwen, he couldn't hear what she was saying but he had the feeling she didn't want to be followed. A tear involuntary tear slid down his face as he stood up and turned to face Kendall, James and Logan who'd decided to let Carlos deal with it.

"It's alright buddy, she's just a little upset, she'll get over it." Kendall reassured him, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, she'll come around, just wait until she's finished on the-" Logan was cut short as they heard Gwen shouting.

"No! No, no, no! She hasn't! She promised me! No!" Gwen yelled into the phone, she yelled in a way that no one should ever yell, there was so much pain in her voice. Gwen threw her phone at the tree before kicking it and sinking to the ground. At first there was whimpering but within a few seconds she was sobbing uncontrollably. Carlos ran over to her, throwing his helmet of his head as it was bouncing around anyway. He threw his arms around her and rocked her backwards and forwards, beginning to cry as well. Logan knelt down and tried to get her to breathe properly.

"Gwen, breathe, come on. Try to breathe, you're gonna hyperventilate!" Logan's attempts were for nothing though, Gwen just carried on. She pulled her head out of Carlos' chest and attempted to tell the worried boys what had happened.

"My…My m-moms… My mom's d-dead!" She whimpered out crying even harder afterwards.

"Oh, b-baby. Shh." Carlos cooed, trying to soothe her despite the fact that he was crying himself. Kendall and James stood awkwardly, no knowing what to do; Logan was still trying to get the poor girl to breathe properly. Gwen suddenly struggled out of Carlos grip and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I-I'm gonna Th-throw u-up!" She whimpered in between sobs. Carlos looked at her sadly and held her hair back as she turned around and threw up into the snow. Afterwards she whimpered a couple of time before passing out. Logan grabbed her shoulders as she fell forwards, he lay her in Carlos' arms and sighed sadly.

"Come one, let get her back to the bus." James suggested. They nodded and walked back to the buses. Kendall and James took one bus and Carlos, Gwen and Logan got in the other. Carlos carried her over to the sofa and lay her down. Logan got a large bowl just in case she felt sick when she woke up and Carlos sat watching her protectively. Carlos and Logan looked at each other before looking back at the girl and waiting for her to wake up as the bus lurched into action.

Was their situation ever going to get better? Would Carlos and Gwen ever be able to be together happily without any horrible events happening?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Gwen woke up, her head began pounding viciously and a tidal wave of emotions washed over her. The emotions came too fast and as too many, right now all she wanted was her mother, but that was never going to happen. Not anymore. Tears fell from her eyes as she curled into a ball on the sofa… Hang on a second, sofa? How did she get here?

"Gwen? Are you alright?" Carlos' small voice almost whispered, "You passed out in the snow, I carried you back here. Are you feeling okay? Are you gonna throw up again?" That also explained why Gwen's stomach ached and why she was feeling so cold despite the fact that she was nice and warm in the bus. The short girl suddenly felt really ill and really depressed, she couldn't let herself slip too far into that state of mind though, the rough scars on her arms proved that.

"I don't… I don't feel good." Gwen mumbled, slowly wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, concern written over his face, "Does anything hurt? Or do you just feel generally sick?"

"My stomach hurts, my head hurts and I feel sick and horrible, and I want my mom! I want my mom so, so badly!" Gwen began sobbing again, it could only be expected though, she had lost her mother _and_ her father and she was only just nineteen. Carlos couldn't take it anymore; he lifted one of his many lucky helmets from the floor and placed it on Gwen's head.

"This will protect you from anything bad." He told the crying girl, she looked up at him through tear filled eyes before swinging her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Carlos sat down on the sofa next to her before wrapping his own arms around her for comfort, he placed his chin on top of the helmet that was sitting on Gwen's head and rocked her gently. Logan stood up and went to the front of the bus to sit at the table to read, he decided it was best to leave them alone for a little while.

A few minutes in and the poor girl was still crying as harshly as when she started if not worse. Carlos tries comforting her but nothing seemed to work, in the end he ended up crying too, just not as badly as Gwen. Logan walked back to where he had left Carlos and Gwen, it was almost ten pm and they ought to be getting some sleep.

"Hey, guys, I think it's time for-" Logan started, he looked down and smiled when he saw the pair where already asleep. Carlos was laying propped up the corner of the sofa with his arms around Gwen. Gwen was laying on her side, her head resting on Carlos' chest, her legs where tucked up and she was directly on top of Carlos. The helmet, lay on the floor, it had probably fallen off. Logan sighed and went to Carlos' bed, he took one of the fleecy blankets and went back over to the sofa to lay in over the sleeping pair. As he lay the blanket over them his skin felt Gwen's, she was quite warm. Logan lightly pressed the back of his hand to Gwen's head, yes, she was definitely warm. She probably caught what Camille had a little while ago, since she helped look after her. Logan shook his head, he'd have to keep an eye on her, he then turned around and went to the bathroom to change for bed before slipping under the nice cosy covers and quickly falling asleep, being rudely awoken by the sound of his phone only ten minutes later.

Carlos awoke to the sound of coughing, it wasn't his coughing though, and it was too close to be Logan. Then he felt weight on his from the chest down, at first he was surprised and a little shocked and frightened until he remembered last night's happenings. Gwen began coughing again, then she groaned loudly and slowly opened her sore eyes. Carlos looked down and smiled; Gwen looked up at him and did the same. Only this smile wasn't a normal smile, more like a quick and lazy attempt at one. It was tiny, unlike the normal smiles that were received from her that were usually wide and showed her perfect teeth. Carlos slowly sat up straight, keeping his arms around Gwen, he desperately wanted to stretch them but he decided not to.

"Morning, Gwen." Carlos mumbled into her hair.

"Morning." Gwen replied sadly, she buried her face into Carlos' chest and began coughing again, then she began shuddering.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little cold." Gwen grumbled, she didn't want to cause any more trouble than she already had, the past few months, Gwen's felt like everything has been about her. She doesn't want that to be the case anymore, she was just a nobody in her opinion. Big Time Rush were the real stars, and she wasn't going to compete with that, she would just fade in, yeah, that's what she'll do. Fade in.

"You hungry?" Carlos' sweet voice broke Gwen's train of thoughts. Rather than answer, she just shook her head. "C'mon, you haven't had anything proper to eat since lunch yesterday, you've gotta be starving by now, I know I am!" Carlos laughed, Gwen shook her head. Oh, Carlos and his food habits, it seems he needed to fill that never-ending pit of a stomach again. Gwen sighed and was about to get of Carlos' lap when she felt herself being lifted. She looked down and saw she was in Carlos' arms; she looked up and saw Carlos' smiling face. "You're eating!" He said before walking to the front of the bus and placing Gwen on the small couch opposite the kitchen, he handed her a small bowl of cereal shortly after. Sitting down with his own Cereal, he looked over at Gwen; she hadn't even started eating yet. She sat and looked at the bowl as if it were slugs occupying it rather than tasty cereal.

"Gwen, c'mon, you gotta eat! You'll make yourself ill!" Carlos pleaded his girlfriend; he desperately wanted her to eat.

"I'm not hungry." Gwen's voice was barely above a whisper and she looked so lost and sad.

"That's it, I'm gonna get Logan! He'll know what to do!" Carlos tried his best not to yell so instead his voice just sounded frustrated, tears began rolling down Gwen's cheeks again. She stood up, and with shaky hands, she threw the bowl of cereal into the sink, the contents splashing over the side and the bowl shattering instantly.

Carlos carried on to Logan's bed, when he drew back the curtain and stepped into the tiny bed area, he heard a strange sound. Whimpering and sniffing.

"Logan, are you okay?" Carlos whispered uncertainly. As he made his way towards Logan's bed he saw a small lump underneath the blankets, rocking backwards and forwards, Carlos was really getting scared now. "Logan?" No reply. Carlos stepped forwards and pulled the blankets away revealing a saddening sight. Logan was sitting upright, rocking himself crying silent tears apart from the odd sniffle or whimper.

"G-go aw-away-y!" Logan yelled, finding it hard to control his voice because of the tears.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Carlos needed to know what was so deeply upsetting for Logan that seemed to have happened over-night. Carlos sat down next to Logan and tried to hug him, Logan, however, pushed his arms away and sprinted to the bathroom, yelling over his shoulder as he ran.

"L-lea-ve me-e alone!" He sounded as if Carlos had done something to really hurt him, the yells were frighteningly loud. Carlos ran to get his phone, he was gonna text Kendall and James, he couldn't handle all this alone. He could handle and help Gwen but not an uncooperative Logan on top of that. Picking up the phone, he immediately found James' name and began texting.

_To: James_

_From: Carlos_

_Hi, can u and Kendall get ur butts to my bus ASAP!_

As Carlos slid his phone into his pocket he looked down to see tiny pieces of ceramic scattered around on the floor, he followed the trail to the kitchen sink and found a shattered bowl covered in pieces of cereal and milk. It seems Gwen _really_ didn't want to eat.

Turning around, Carlos saw Gwen still sitting where he left her but she now had her headphones on and was listening to music on her phone she was also looking at a few photo's on her phone. He didn't want to disturb her so he went to the back off the bus and sat with his head in his hands, and then he remembered about the text. He unlocked his phone and saw that he had one new message from James.

_To: Carlos_

_From: James_

_Whats goin on? Hav u made Logan mad again? If u haven't then ask him about whatever ur problem is… Unless its an emergency and we HAVE to be there to help or somethin._

Carlos read the message and sighed he heard banging about in the bathroom and was starting to worry; since texting wasn't going to work he decided to phone James instead. The phone only rang once before James voice sounded out rather clearly.

"What?" James asked sounding annoyed.

"P-please get to the b-bus, like, now-w!" Carlos stuttered out, he didn't know his voice sounded like that until he used it.

"Carlos… What's going on?" James' tone softened.

"I don't know. Just h-help me, I ca-can't cope on my own! I need help… lis-listen to this." Carlos walked over to the bathroom door and held the phone against it. On the other end of the phone loud banging could be heard, alongside cursing and crying.

"Who is that, is that Gwen?" James sounded uncertain.

"It's Logan. He's locked himself in the bathroom, I can't get in, he yelled at me to l-leave him alone and t-to go away when I found him this morning." Carlos' voice went quiet.

"We're getting the bus to stop so we can get on your bus, hold on we'll be there in a second." Kendall's voice suddenly appeared, James must've passed the phone on or something. Then the line went dead. Within the next minute, the bus had stopped; Carlos ran to the front of the bus and hugged both James and Kendall when they stepped inside.

"Are you gonna tell us what the hell is wrong with Logan then?" Kendall asked sternly.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Carlos muttered as the three walked up to the bathroom door, James pounded his fist on the door.

"Logan?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Logan!" James yelled, standing outside the bathroom door, he pounded his fist against the door again. When there was no reply, Kendall tried,

"Logan, come on, open up! You know not to keep things from us! Come on!" Kendall yelled, trying not to get frustrated. Gwen appeared behind the three boys, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Guys, keep it down, what the hell is going on?" She asked rather loudly.

"Logan's locked himself in the bathroom, and he's crying and he won't let us in!" Carlos' voice sounded more than worried. Inside the bathroom, Logan was sitting bunched up in the corner, behind the toilet. He was crying loudly and had wrapped some gauze around his right hand as he had punched a mirror earlier, Logan didn't know whether to tell his friends what had happened or not. They had always been there for him in the past and he had always been there for them, it was wrong to keep them outside the door and beyond worried at the situation. Kendall and Gwen would understand the most, James and Carlos would still help him but Logan knew full well that Kendall had been through this when he was twelve and Gwen was going through this at the moment. It was best to tell them all together though, so nobody got suspicious.

Kendall placed his hands and his ear to the door, trying to hear movement, at first he could only hear sobbing and sniffling but then he heard the shuffling of feet. Next he heard the door unlocking ever so slowly. He pulled his ear away from the door and looked to his left and his right to see James, Carlos and Gwen around him before the door finally opened. Well slightly anyway, Logan seemed to be asking himself twice about whether he should open the door or not. Carlos stepped forwards and slowly pushed the door open, Logan was standing in the middle of the bathroom with his phone in his left hand, his head was facing towards the ground and he was shaking.

"Logan, what's the matter?" Kendall asked his friend, there was something about this situation that was kind of familiar, before he could think any further, Logan had launched himself at Kendall and wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's waist. Kendall hugged him back and felt tears soak into his shirt.

"Logan, what's the matter, you're scaring us now." James said shakily, Logan sobbed harder. He slowly pulled himself away from Kendall and unlocked his phone, he found the video he was looking for and played it.

_A familiar man was facing the camera; he set the phone in its holder directly opposite him, he was sitting in a car, driving it from the looks of things, it was raining outside._

"_Hi, Logan, You probably don't remember or recognise me but I'm your dad. Now as much as you'd like to believe that I'm someone else you can't, I'm not sending you this video because I want to torture you or scare you to death or something. I'm here to ask for your forgiveness, I am really truly sorry for the way I treated you and your mother, tell her I'm sorry for the things I did." Logan's dad took a shaky breath and allowed a tear to fall down his face before continuing. "I know that you're just finishing up on your tour right about now, and man I'm proud of you, when you get back to California I'll be there at the Palm Woods waiting for you. I want to hear my boy sing one last time, you were too young to know this before because you'd have thought that your daddy was a monster but there is a reason behind my horrific behaviour. You see, son, your daddy has a tumour living in his brain. You always wanted to be a doctor so you probably know more about that then I do but anyway. Me and your mother couldn't cope together any more, knowing that someday she'd come home and I'd either be dead or in hospital, so we argued. I lost my job, I got drunk and I took everything out on you. I hate myself for it._

_I shouldn't really be driving but I need to see you again, I love you so much son, so, so much. I hope you can forgive me; I can't wait to see you. Do you think you and your friends could perform for me; that would be so fun, I'm proud to call you my son, Logan Mitchell. Don't you ever forget that, okay? Daddy loves you, Daddies proud of you. We have so much to talk about when I get to LA, you've grown so mu- SHIT!" Logan's dad cursed over and over again as the car suddenly swerved out of control, his hand spasmed suddenly and sent him hurtling towards another car. _

"_Daddy loves you, Logan." Were the last words spoken before the car took impact, the two cars collided before Logan's dad's car swerved into the metal pole of a street- light; the sounds were no were near as horrific as the sights he saw though. The video carried on rolling, groans could be heard until his body lay still, broken and bleeding, five minutes later a paramedic clicked the video off; it must have accidently sent to Logan. He saw sights nobody should ever see though, he fathers' dead body slumped_ _against the chair, unseeing eyes looking into the camera, neck at an unnatural angle._

"Oh my god…" Was all James and Carlos could say, Gwen had ran away shortly after the video ended purely because of how disturbing it was. Kendall took the phone from Logan's hands, placed it on the side of the sink and pulled Logan into another hug. Logan sobbed into Kendall's shoulder; Kendall felt his own tears spilling down his face. James used his long arms to wrap around Kendall and Logan, pulling them in for a group hug, Carlos joined in too. They stayed like that for a while, until Logan had calmed down. After untangling themselves, Logan just stood there blankly, they heard the driver shout that they were at their destination so Kendall and James ran to get their bags from the other bus before the five of the them exited and stood in the door way of the Palm Woods. As usual there was a celebration party being held, everyone started cheering but as soon as their teary, sad faces were seen, everything went silent. That was until Logan and Gwen looked at each other and began crying again.


End file.
